


【瞳耀】霜天晓角

by Tsukane



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukane/pseuds/Tsukane
Summary: *活动文，同人十虐之四——国破家亡万骨枯*架空古风，将军x军师





	【瞳耀】霜天晓角

**Author's Note:**

> *活动文，同人十虐之四——国破家亡万骨枯
> 
> *架空古风，将军x军师

　　“若是劝降，那便请回吧。”将军留下一句话，转过身，背对着来客走出两步。  
　　“投降与否，对你们来说，没有任何分别。”刻意站在营地火光之外的人淡淡地抛出一句话，“将军何不再考虑一下？”  
　　“为国尽忠者，当马革裹尸，以报天下苍生。”  
　　言罢，将军意欲离去，却又被身后的声音拉住了脚步。  
　　“白将军请留步。”  
　　将军回身，那人走上前来，从袖中取出一个小巧的锦盒，拉起将军的手，将锦盒放在掌心，后退两步，朝着将军深施一礼。将军以为他要再说些什么，但却再无一言。  
　　二人对视片刻，各自转身离去。

　　回到中军主账，守卫的士兵见主将归来，皆口称“将军”而向他致意。他只是草草应付了事，兀自掀开帐门走了进去。  
　　“任何人不得擅入，违者一律问斩。”他吩咐门口的守卫道。  
　　帐中空荡荡的，只有地上摆着的火盆还能为深秋初冬的边境带来些许暖意。火盆中的炭已经快烧完了，白羽瞳并不想这时叫人前来再添上些炭火，就任凭它发出最后一丝明亮的光芒，随后渐渐地黯淡下去，熄灭在从营帐四角渗进来的寒风中。  
　　他把前来劝降之人交给他的锦盒放到面前的桌案上。盒盖打开，内中躺着一枚精巧的玉佩。挂绳已有了岁月的残影，露出了些许斑驳的痕迹，可那枚白玉，却比六年前更加润泽。  
　　是了，看到这枚玉佩，白羽瞳终于明白，为何这场战争，他和他的军队，一步步陷落到了如此地步。如今已是死局，纵然背水一战，也只能看见渺茫的希望。这国家早就已经走到了风雨飘摇的地步，虽有无数将士依旧在前线，为国为民，抑或是只为了赤心而流尽最后一滴鲜血，但大局已然难以改变。那时白羽瞳隔着遥远的距离，看见敌军阵中有一个人影。那人影是如此熟悉，可所有的斥候都无法探知那人的情报，最多只知敌军有一军师，但无从得知姓名。  
　　但现在白羽瞳知道了。曾经也是如这样的深秋，或是比现在还早一些，刚过了早已失去意义的中秋佳节，他和那人第一次相遇。六年之前的他当时还不明白，为何连在南平国都赫赫有名的军师展耀，会如此轻易地被俘。  
　　“早就听说展军师用兵如神，今日为何却在此处？”  
　　“外患何惧？内忧难平。”帐下被反绑双手的军师抬起头来，不卑不亢地吐出八个字。  
　　“内忧？”白羽瞳微微挑眉，从坐席上站起身，走到展耀面前，“如此说来，展军师倒是受了委屈了。”  
　　他记得，在他手中长剑挑断绳索的一刹那，从帐门灌进一阵秋风。明明未到冬季，可风中却挟着刺骨的寒意，深入骨髓，又转瞬即逝，仿佛是某种幻觉。  
　　那之后展耀便跟在白羽瞳身边了，白羽瞳问他，那时所说的“内忧”究竟是什么，而他只是笑笑，让白羽瞳自己想。  
　　其实白羽瞳是能想到的，那场战役，南平军原本处于劣势，若如此对峙下去，虽不至全军覆没，但也逃不过元气大伤的结果。可偏偏交锋之中，对方军势莫名大变，到最后白羽瞳不仅取得胜果，还俘虏了那位无论在北夏还是南平都颇有名望的军师展耀。这不可能是展耀的计策，定然是北夏军中有人图谋不轨，才会使得展耀落得如此下场。  
　　“你不怕我杀了你？”  
　　“只是各为其主罢了。”  
　　于是白羽瞳便也没有过多追问。此年战事胶着，展耀跟在白羽瞳的军中，从未有过一言出谋划策，也对北夏军势闭口不提。  
　　“为何不劝降之？”有人这么问白羽瞳。  
　　“似这等人物，如何劝降？”  
　　“若不能劝降，何不杀之？”  
　　“杀之而后快，岂不可惜了一代奇才？”  
　　慢慢地也就再没人问这种问题了。有时候白羽瞳和展耀深夜对谈，也流露出过想劝降展耀的心思。可展耀每次听到这样的话语，都只是报之以微笑，而绝不作答。后来他们从天文地理到四书五经无所不谈，只是将北夏与南平的战争划作禁地，绝不越过一步。  
　　“你在这里多久了？”深冬的夜里，白羽瞳和展耀在中军主账对坐，中间隔着一个燃到一半的火盆。  
　　“这种问题，白将军问得有意义吗？”展耀拿着扒火铲，仔细地翻动着炭火，刻意避开了白羽瞳的目光。灰烬下掩埋着的红色光焰重见天日，在二人的面庞上映出一片赤色。  
　　“有时候觉得过了很久，算起来却也没几个月。”白羽瞳叹了口气，“你想家吗？”  
　　“既然随军出征，便不应以故土为羁绊。”  
　　“别拿这种话搪塞我。”白羽瞳伸手握住展耀的手腕，阻止他继续隐藏视线，“这么久了，难道连这样的实话都不愿意跟我说吗？”  
　　展耀抬眼，随后又微微扭头：“只是不知怎么说好。”  
　　“现今此处没有他人，百无禁忌。那些家国大义之类的话，你留给别人吧。”  
　　中军主账里的火光从深夜亮到了天明，除去白羽瞳和展耀之外，再没有人知道，那盏跳动的灯究竟听到了什么。  
　　后来他们依然绝口不提军务，白羽瞳若上前线去，展耀就留在营地等着他归来。有时受了些轻伤，展耀便冷下脸来，把白羽瞳拽回主帐去，拿着他从军医那边要来的金疮药和棉布给人包扎。  
　　“小耀，你轻点！”白羽瞳倒抽一口冷气。  
　　“连受伤的疼都不怕，羽瞳你竟然还在乎这点？”展耀丝毫没有理会白羽瞳，只是更使劲地紧了紧手上的布带。  
　　军士们都开玩笑说，展军师来了这里不是来做军师的，而是顶替了军医的位置。还有些什么空穴来风的说法，白羽瞳以为展耀会在意，但展耀说这不过是耳旁风，常年在外征战，总该有些茶余饭后的谈资。  
　　早春徐来，万物生发之时，白羽瞳接到了休战的命令。  
　　“你走吧。”  
　　“这么轻易就放我走吗？”  
　　“我要回京城了，你也该回到你的故乡去。”  
　　“不担心我回去之后会对你不利？”  
　　“你我都是各为其主，公私界限划得分明，我又为何要担心？”  
　　大军开拔前一日，白羽瞳和展耀骑着马，离开营地，向着北方而去。行了几里路，展耀勒马驻足，回首对白羽瞳施礼道：“白将军请留步。”  
　　“那羽瞳便送到这里，展军师且珍重。”  
　　当展耀的坐骑载着他刚行出数丈远，白羽瞳的声音又伴着马蹄声在背后响起。  
　　“白将军还有何事？”  
　　“你我相识一场，总该留个信物。”白羽瞳骑马行到展耀身边，取下自己佩着的玉，拉过展耀的手，交到展耀手上。  
　　“此物太过贵重，我不能收。”  
　　“展军师曾说过随身佩玉落在了战场上，羽瞳是个武人，这玉在军师的身边会更合适，因此特以此玉赠与展军师。”  
　　“如此，展某无以为报。”展耀微微躬身致意，“只愿来日重逢，你我还能彻夜对谈，无所不言。”  
　　初春熏风掠过方长出新叶的草木，朝着远方吹拂。白羽瞳望着展耀的背影渐行渐远，直到消失在已泛起嫩绿色的原野之中，才掉转马头，向着营地的方向奔驰而去。  
　　距当年一别已过了六载春秋，白羽瞳再回想起这些往事时，却觉得不过是昨日昙花一现。就连他自己也不知道，这六年的光阴是怎么度过的，现在算起来，除了那些短暂的休战时日，不过是南征北战，看惯了血与火交织的苍穹，竟也忘了究竟在马上度过了多少年月。  
　　猛然回神，白羽瞳才意识到已近子时。营地里除了彻夜守卫的兵士，其他人都已沉入了睡梦之中。努力把展耀的身影从自己的脑海中抹去，可无论他尝试了多少次，总会留下一个朦胧的轮廓，如刀刻斧斫般印在那里，伸手触及竟还会钻心地痛，痛到他甚至要窒息，只能张开嘴用尽全身的力气呼吸赖以生存的空气，来获得活下去的唯一理由。  
　　可那身影模糊得又像是一场梦了，似乎六年前自深秋到初春发生的一切都是梦一般，都是他白羽瞳一个人的痴心妄想，是他在戎马生涯中因着无边的寂寞产生出来的幻觉。  
　　那并不是幻觉。面前的玉佩还映着桌案上仅有的火光，明灭着，跳动着。那是六年之后展耀交还给他的，只是那样地放在他的掌心里，就如同当年他将玉佩从自己的身边摘下，交给展耀一样。那本是生在不同国度的二人之间所剩下独一的连结，如今连这连结也断了，原本存留的一丝羁绊消失得干干净净，物归原主之后再留不下任何痕迹。从此之后，白羽瞳是南平的将军白羽瞳，而展耀是北夏的军师展耀，再无任何瓜葛。  
　　他走出帐门，营地里一片寂静。秋冬之交时的星辰已渐趋稀少，连仅有的几颗明星在晴朗的夜空中闪耀。此时较之于他们相见时更冷了几分，草叶上已凝上了纯白的寒霜。白羽瞳呵出一口气来，在空中化作一片灰白的雾气，四散消逝。  
　　“白将军，这么晚了怎么还在外面？现在天气冷了，您早些回军帐吧，外面都有弟兄们盯着，保证万无一失。”  
　　“只是睡不安稳，出来走走而已。”  
　　编完幌子，白羽瞳就又走到别处去了。直至到了后半夜，明月已落，只剩下火光与星光交相辉映时，他才回到帐中。  
　　再一度，彻夜未眠。  
　　当他最后一次面对北夏大军时，心中反而比以往任何一次都坦然。他的对手是展耀，是他永远打不败的敌人。六年前他就知道了，面对任何人他都有胜算，唯有面对展耀，绝无可能。于是之前的谜团也迎刃而解，每一步都是展耀为他设下的局，将他引入绝境，再一举歼灭。他想，等他死后，南平也就要灭亡了吧。只是他恐怕不能亲眼见到，他为之效力一生的国家覆灭的那一天。  
　　他也曾与与那人唇齿交迭，忘却一切人间繁芜。那时便连彼此的身份都已抛弃了，唯有舌尖上熟悉而陌生的姓名才能唤回仅存的自我。后来他们便把姓名都抛诸于九天之外，仅以指尖触及的身躯，作为活在人间的唯一证明。  
　　展耀曾说无以为报，然而今日便已经报答了。赠与他的，是戎马一生落幕时的最高奖赏。能倒在对手的刀剑之下，已是无与伦比的荣耀。  
　　然而这一切都无所谓了，白羽瞳知道展耀是不世出的奇才，更是他一生唯有的知己。到此时他只恨他们生于乱世，无有伯牙子期的佳话，亦无羊左之交的因缘。或有来世也未可知，那时重逢，只期能记得彼此，或仅仅是人群中一错肩时，能有那一刹那灵感而回眸相视，便已是最后的奢望。  
　　展耀站在远方的山坡之上，看着南平的残兵身披缟素，从万千尸骨遍布的战场上撤向他们已节节后退的防线。北风从布满阴云的苍穹下呼啸而过，鹫鸟徘徊数周，终掠过山头而去。  
　　白羽瞳殉国三月后，南平国都城破。

　　“丞相在为何人焚纸？”  
　　“故人耳。”


End file.
